Death's touch
by KuroiTama
Summary: When Danny starts getting incredible headaches he doesn't know what to do and why can't he go ghost, and who are these ghosts appearing in his dreams? These questions and more will be anwsered inside. FxP romance cursing and maybe some violence later
1. Meeting the darkness

Death's touch

I do not own Danny Phantom

I wrote this fic so long ago I decided it needed some freshening up, especially in the *grammar* department.

Meeting the DarknessThis was new. He'd fallen asleep in class before but fainting that was a had started with this ache behind his eyes that spread through to his forehead and made his ears ring. It wasn't like a headache he had ever had before but that wasn't the most important thing on his mind at the time.

He leaned over his desk hands pressed tightly against his scull in hopes of drowning out the horrible feeling that still felt like it was spreading. It got to the point where his own pulse was throbbing through his head like a gong. He felt sick to his stomach and could barely hear Lancher talk over the sound of his own heartbeat.

He could feel Sam her hand touch his arm and something that was probably her voice asking if everything was alright. But it was to much, the horrible feeling ran through him to the point where he thought he was going to throw up.

And there it was, this strange... lightness overcame him. And everything went black.

He woke up moments later and found himself on the floor surrounded by a crowd of people. The throbbing in his head had gone down enough that he could make out several voices. Sam was shouting something, what exactly he wasn't sure. He tried sitting up and hissed as his vision went in and out of focus. Mister Lancer had almost gone as pale as Sam tried to make herself look everyday and it was not a pretty sight. Suddenly Sam sat in front of him pressing her hand to his forehead and holding his hand. He swallowed down the nausea as he tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Are you alright Danny? How are you feeling? Can you stand, can you even hear me?"

He wanted to smile, how was he supposed to answer all of those? "I-I'm okay... just a bit of a headache." Lancer turned around and went to rummage through his desk drawers. "Danny... you fainted, that's not just a headache." Sam stated in her berating tone of voice. But before he got the chance to comment Lancer pushed her aside and held out two white tablets and a glass of water. "Here take these while I go call your parents." Danny his eyes widened. "No!" Lancer looked at him. "Mister Fenton, you just fainted." Ugh again with that tone, he was worse than Sam was.

"It's fine." He said before throwing back the medicine and taking a big gulp of water. And only after he had swallowed did he consider asking Lancer exactly what it had been he had given him. But by then it didn't really matter anymore

"I'll go home on my own. It's not to far." The group stepped back as he pulled himself to his feet, feeling Sam and Tucker supporting him as he did. His head felt like it was filled with liquid but at least the pain had gone down a lot by now. "Do you need us to come with you?" Sam asked after he righted himself. Danny gave her one of his trademark smiles as he tried not to listen to Dash snickering in the back. "I'll be fine Sam."

He was regretting that now.

It had been alright when he stepped outside but after walking for a while his head had started throbbing again, the warm summer sun not helping at all. And then, like icing on the shitcake that was his day his breath shone blue. "Oh shit."With the way he was feeling right now he wouldn't even be able to take the boxghost.

He searched the skies when he saw it, off in the distance, a cloaked figure floated through the air. It wasn't a ghost he had seen before. It didn't seem to be doing anything but... The figure swayed through the air moving in his direction, and the closer he got the stranger it got. His cloak looked like old rags stitched together and from what he could tell there didn't seem to be anything underneath it, nothing visable anyway. Cloakghost? He chuckled when the ghost suddenly noticed him. And the moment he did a searing pain ran through his mind enough to make his knees buck. He caught himself on a fence but the pain did not stop as it throbbed like it had done before. One thought racing through his mind "Go ghost!" But his body was objecting in every possible way.

He looked up at the empty cloak levitating above him now and felt his mind throb. "I got to go ghost, but I can't even stand-" That light feeling again and just as he felt he might faint again, a surprisingly calm voice rang through his ears.

"I'll take this one."

If not for the pain he might have been more weary of hearing voices but with the lightness washing over him he could feel himself welcoming it. And he recognized the feelings. Tunnel vision, like falling down a well and surfacing again seconds later and he gasped.

He knew these feelings because this was how it felt to go ghost but something was missing, there was a lightness that would spread from his midsection to the rest of his body but as he looked down he realized no such thing was going to happen.

If you asked he would be unable to tell you where he was. It was a space of some sort, both illuminant white and a strange see-through texture that he couldn't describe. It looked like endless space but as he reached out he found that he could touch whatever was the barrier between him and...more space.

Touching the barrier images started appearing, first they were moving to fast for him to make out what they were when suddenly they started making sense. He could see himself... or after he'd gone ghost anyway and he was fighting the cloaked ghost from before.

Danny touched his head and moaned, the headache not gone completely. "Am I dreaming or something?" He startled himself. His thought had rung so clearly, almost like somebody else had said it.

A flash of green light made him turn his head to the images again. He watched as he threw a green ball of energy at the ghost its head, watched as it dodged with ease and swirled around him with a curly smoke. He watched as he threw another beam of energy and the creature ducked even faster, flying underneath him to lash at him from behind and he gasped as he could feel the claw scrape over his blinked as he watched a black claw appear from underneath the cloak and slashed his back where he could now feel the warm sting of the wound.

"What is going on!" He called out to no one. Watching helplessly as his mirror image fought the ghost. No anwser came, not that he was expecting one but still.

The fight did not look like it was going to end anytime soon the swirling black cloak evading all his attacks. Danny narrowed his eyes, noticing the creature use each opening to his advantage, claw outstretching to grasp at his arms or legs, and the closer the knarled limb came to touching him the heavier his headache became.

"Ugh," he groaned. And as the claw reached out again another wave of nausea overcame him. "Don't let him touch you!" He called out to his mirror image, head hurting to much to care.

He lay on his side, finding the surface to be soft and almost comfertable. He watched through hooded eyes as his mirror image halted than created space between them and used a plasma whip to cut through the ghost it's claw, who in turn let out a horrible shriek. After seeing that the headache felt like it was calming some and he could feel sleep overtake him. Somewhere off in the distance he could hear his own voice…

"Thank you."

…

Better right? I thought so ;)

Bless


	2. Awakening to dreamland

Death's touch

Chapter 2

Awakening to Dreamland

Time moves differently when you're sleeping; or passed out as the case might be so Danny wasn't at all surprised to awake to near darkness, more surprising was in fact the location in which he awoke, namely his own bed.

He went to sit upright and was rewarded with a jolt of pain for the effort. He groaned as he laid back down touching his forehead. However the moment he raised his arm his eye fell on the bandages that had mysteriously appeared on his forearm.

All the while his mind was racing, not helping his reawakening headache.

Questions he had no way of answering started surfacing, like how did he get home for one. He figured the bandages were due to the ghost he'd encountered before. He touched the bandages and felt it sting slightly. This made no sense, normally any injuries would heal over the moment he changed back from his ghost form.

He looked around his room as it was cast in shadow, the late afternoon sun not doing much to light his surroundings. Swallowing down the strange nervous feeling that had started settling in his stomach he went to sit up again, more careful this time.

When he managed to sit up without too much effort he almost had to laugh. "When did living become so difficult?" Leaning back against the headrest he closed his eyes trying to remember exactly what had happened.

If not for the bandages he might have believed he had dreamt the whole thing, which would have been preferred over this.

He felt something brush against his forehead softly, so softly he could have sworn it wasn't even there. He opened his eyes to be greeted by his room, empty as it was, he felt it again and a lock of hair was brushed behind his ear.

He raised his eyebrow as he went to brush the lock back from behind his ear. Not really sure how to feel about… well whatever it was. He took a second look around the room when he noticed the window was open.

He smiled awkwardly; glad to have any kind of explanation. For a moment he thought… No, that was ridiculous if there were any ghosts around he would have known. It didn't seem to ease the nervous feeling in his stomach however which made sitting still even more of a chore.

Pushing the covers to the side he noticed he was still wearing his jeans, not too much of a surprise since he couldn't even remember how he had gotten 'in' bed never mind if he had changed or not.

As he went to get up he glared down at his feet as if pleading with them to stay put. Once he was upright he felt his knees shake as if his mind was awake but his body had not yet caught on.

Shuffling over to the open window he held out his hand to grab the handle and pull the window closed, but of course 'that' would have been too easy. The second his hand touched the handle a tremor of pain shot through his head making his knees buck.

Holding onto the windowsill for dear life he held himself back from the open window. Breathing through his teeth he pushed himself back so he could sit down in front of the window without having to worry about falling out.

Once he was planted firmly on the ground again the pain seemed to truly ebb into his skin, headache slamming through him with every beat of his heart pumping blood through his system. It was the classroom all over again, every sound painfully echoing through his head until he wasn't sure what was up and what was down.

Clenching his fists around the wooden windowsill in the hopes of keeping himself upright he could feel that same lightness overtaking him like he was falling, falling into darkness again.

A voice broke through the haze of pain so suddenly he gasped. "Open your eyes!"

He opened his eyes almost on instinct when the pain subsided, it didn't leave but was now only a simmer in the background instead of the forceful torrent it had been but a second ago.

Wrapping his arms around himself he pressed his face against his arms, feeling his cheeks wet with tears. "What the hell is going on?"

…

Yes I rewrote this chapter again and it is still not to my liking. Luckily I'm not hard to please…

I've had this story up for so long that the quality gets on my nerves more than I care to admit.


	3. Comfort

Death's touch

Chapter 3

Comfort

He didn't know how long he had been waiting for, or what he was waiting for to begin with. Breathing in deeply he tried to drown out the horrible nervous feeling that was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm hearing voices…" he concluded as he braced himself against the windowsill. Once on his feet he groaned at himself. "I'm hearing voices and talking to myself, great."

He touched his face again, cheeks still wet from crying and his head still felt like it had been used to crack open a wall. But worst of all was the growing uncertainty that was becoming harder and harder to drive back.

A noise drew his thoughts to an immediate halt, instinct telling him to brace himself.

Maddie Fenton stood in the door opening holding a steaming cup of tea and by the look on her face she had not expected him to be up.

"Oh sweetie you're up…" He relaxed his posture some as he leaned back against the windowsill not yet secure enough to stand on his own.

"Maybe you should get back to bed…" she started but he wasn't moving, just waited for the bomb to drop. She caught on rather quickly. "Danny, we found you outside, passed out on the lawn."

He looked down at his feet, the worry in her voice enough to break his heart, how could he explain something he didn't understand himself? And what he did understand he couldn't tell her.

She moved up to him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Danny, what happened?" He looked up at her worried expression and just felt like crying for no reason whatsoever. "I don't know…"

She smiled a small sad smile as she placed the tea on his desk so she could hug him. They both knew that he was 18 years old and way too old to go around hugging his mother but right now he wasn't feeling well and they would both just pretend he was a five year old again. She kissed his forehead and heaved a tired sigh, he could almost feel how worried she was.

"Hey, how about you go back to bed and try to sleep for a few more hours? I brought you a cup of tea and called school so you don't have to worry about that at all." He nodded as she held him suddenly feeling just how tired he really was.

She walked him over to his bed without incident and handed him his tea, when he reached for it both their eyes fell on his bandaged arm and he had to fight the urge to hide it. "Your arm was cut up pretty bad… did something happen?" She asked carefully, eyes pleading with him for any explanation at all. The look enough to force his gaze down to the ground. "I... dunno, must have happened when I passed out."

No ammount of smiling was able to hide the disbelief in her eyes but he very grateful she didn't press it any further.

"We'll talk more after you've rested." She placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him in earnest. "I'll tell your dad to keep it down with the experiments." He cracked a little smile at the comment. "Thanks mom." And they both knew he wasn't just thanking her for the tea.

"That's alright sweetie, just holler if you need anything alright?" he nodded as he tried to return her vibrant smile the best he could. "Alright, sleep tight!" And with that she made her way out of the room.

He felt so much better already he decided as he threw off his jeans and lay back against the pillow. Maybe his mom was right and some sleep was all he needed.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind tried to remind him that, that was probably not the case and that there still were a lot of things he had to consider but somehow he was too tired to pay it any mind. Closing his eyes he felt like he could finally sleep.

…

Rewrote this bastard again also… Now at least it's useful and actually progresses the story somewhat. :P


	4. A dream

Death's touch

Chapter 4

A dream

Have you ever been surrounded in such pure darkness that it felt like you could see everything and nothing at the same time? As if your brain can't truly accept the lack of sight and nearly forces your eyes to become hyper sensitive, aware of even the slightest movement…

Had he the mind that would surely be Danny would describe this. Everything he knew was black and though all logic would dictate this meant the complete lack of sight it wasn't really.

It was as if there was nothing to see rather that he couldn't see to begin with. It made no sense and yet it made perfect sense. On one hand it was unnerving, not being able to trust his most basic sense to guide him but on the other hand there was this unearthly quiet that was almost soothing in a way, a welcome relief from the drumming headache he'd had before.

On some level he understood he was looking for something, or waiting for something, he wasn't sure but whatever it was it couldn't get here quick enough. The all-pervasive blackness was strengthening the feeling of dread he could feel in his stomach.

He had never been afraid of the dark strangely enough, no matter how much his parents warned him about possible ghosts threats. Actually ever since he'd been able to go ghost he felt a strange familiarity when it came to the dark. He began to long for thunder storms and long winter nights where he could fly all night without having to worry about being seen or not.

And before that he had no greater wish than becoming an astronaut and experiencing the dead of space up close. Drifting through the cool darkness, exploring planets and stars…

But that was different, even in space there is light, distant stars shimmering through the tightly knit blackness. This however, was almost suffocating him, complete and utter darkness that was driving him up the wall.

Taking a deep breath he hoped the new wave of oxygen would somehow calm his nerves, if even a little. If only there was something he could focus on, something on the horizon that could distract him from this looming feeling, anything.

"A dream…" The words came out of nowhere, whether they just drifted in the air or he had actually spoken them he wasn't certain, they just hung there like a memory.

Perhaps this was a dream; it would certainly explain the strangeness of it all. Not that it offered any solace…

The strange thing about complete darkness is how detached you become from yourself and your body. You think you know the difference between left and right, know which way to look and how to hold up your hands, you understand your actions and are aware of them. But for a person who has always seen to suddenly not see, is as if they are no longer within their own body. It doesn't matter whether something is right or left, since you can't see, the entire concept becomes void, you could be looking up or down, left, right it doesn't matter, you can't see.

So to say he was standing or sitting or whether he was even within his body at all, he couldn't say.

Another strange thing about blackness is that it forces your senses to work on overdrive, meaning that every sound, breath, smell activate some primal need of self-preservation that makes you hyper aware of your surroundings at all time. Which was precisely what made him react so strongly when a speck of light seemed to emerge out of nowhere.

The foreign light shone brighter and brighter forcing the dark to curl around it in a desperate attempt to contain it; wisps of black furrowing the edges. For something so unnatural it seemed like the most normal thing in the world, brightening the blackness without effort. It didn't sting his eyes or force him to divert his gaze. Instead it seemed to radiate warmth, as if he had been cold without it, even if he couldn't recall it himself.

The glow cast shadows upon shadows, layer upon layers of black that run over into each other like an oil painting that has not yet dried.

With the light he grew more aware of himself, as if drawing back into his own body but also becoming aware of the warmth the light was radiating, glowing brighter and brighter like a sun ready to engulf him in warmth he didn't know he longed for, and he found himself reaching for it. Maybe he wasn't even trying to touch it but rather he wanted to immerse himself within the radiating warmth, welcoming the sensation into his very being.

He could feel the glow play against the surface of his hand forcing a smile to curl his lips. "Warm…" Words that seemed to flow so unnaturally clear again, hanging in the air like an echo of thoughts he had meant to voice.

As it drew nearer it was almost like the darkness again, only a brightness that would have been blinding in any other situation, forcing back the black with ease…

A shock of something he couldn't place, a tug within himself that tried to pull him back, unearthly and yet distinctly earthly. And when he didn't react to it came another tug only more direct, the feeling of hands on his forearms trying to hold him back, pulling him back into the thick blackness.

"Wake up."

Those words so stern and deep he swore he felt his whole body react. Little tremors shaking through his body as he was pulled back, the dark curling around him like he himself was a light source it needed to contain.

And still he fought it, making the tug even more distinct, hands on his forearms, hands, cold against his skin, pulling him back against something firm.

"Wake up Danny."

His name sounded somehow foreign to him now, strangely warm in a way he had never heard it said before. And again his body reacted, shimmering with the echo of the words.

The light seemed to grow dim, and something within him was screaming to follow it, throw himself forward and embrace the warmth but the arms that held him were strong and unyielding, holding him tightly.

"Let go!"

The desperation in his own voice was enough to scare him back against the firm figure that held him. The light before him seemed to swim in blackness, diminishing slowly in the dark its embrace just like he was.

"Let go..."

He was pulled back against whoever was holding him so tightly, cool arms wrapping around him, holding him back, keeping him close.

The light now so dim it begins to slowly flicker off into nothing, leaving nothing but a fake afterglow.

And with the light leaves the warmth and the cold surrounding him nearly engulfs him completely.

He turns around in the embrace, blackness infecting everything again not allowing him any comfort.

"How could you do that?"

The words taste bitter and he doesn't know why he feels this way… betrayed, abandoned, as if somebody broke a promise they made to him.

He breaks the embrace and moves to strike the figure, anger rising in his chest to mask the hurt he feels there. But just as he raises his fists his wrists are caught forcing him to focus as best he could.

"Danny, you have to wake up."

There that voice is again with that deep timbre that makes his entire body respond, deep and warm with emotions that both scare and entrance him. Another tug runs through him, pulling at his limbs with strange clarity lifting him up into the air up until the point he is sure the grip on his wrists is the only thing keeping him earthbound.

"Who… are you?"

The words catch him off guard and for a moment he isn't sure if he even spoke them.

Something hangs in the air however and he can almost feel a smile in the next words that are spoken.

"You Danny, it has always been you…"

…

He jumps upright suddenly; a shock of awareness driving all sleep from his mind but his body feels heavy and uncomfortable around him. He's in his room; familiar surroundings calming his racing heart some.

Adrenaline, pumping through his system till the point where his chest actually hurts, not to mention the headache that is swelling in the background… He cradles his head in his hands, pressing his palms against his eyes until they prick from the pressure.

"What the hell is going on…?"

…

And another rewrite :P Might as well delete the story and start from scratch XD


	5. The meeting

Deaths touch

Chapter 5

Danny felt a cool gust of wind pass him. It felt nice on his wet skin. He closed his eyes as he leaned into the breeze, it calmed him and made him feel better somehow.

He inhaled some of the air before opening his eyes again.

He looked around his room. Beside him lay a now cold cup of tea on the dresser. Next to it lay a note.

Dear Danny

Mom and Dad are off to the library, said they were going to look up some info about ghosts and stuff. Here's some tea, I'm off to school, see you soon!

P.S If you dare even set a single finger out of that bed you are going to wish you were in the hospital!

Love Jazz

Danny smiled. Yep that was Jazz alright, overprotective as always.

His parents were gone, that had probably been the reason he had been able to sleep through the night, otherwise his parents would have probably awoken him with their experiments.

You would imagine he'd get used to it, well, he had. Just with all those ghost hanging around lately a good nights rest was almost unheard of.

He gazed out from his window, feeling his thoughts drifting as he pulled his legs up to his chest, hoping to make his position a bit more comfortable.

The day had been beautiful, just like he had been expecting. The sun shone beautifully and made the sky shine a lovely light blue. Little sheep clouds hovering above the people below.

And here he was, laying in bed soaked in sweat and tears after…something.

He wanted to call it a nightmare, but somehow that just didn't seem to fit.

No, it wasn't…scary. No…it had just been…sad.

He let out another sigh as he pulled away the covers. He was going to take a shower. Well that was, if he would make it that far without fainting or crying. He chuckled at how pathetic he found himself.

…

Danny stepped into the white room. It wasn't big, just big enough for the necessary. A shower, a toilet and a sink. He narrowed his eyes as he sighed, silently wishing the shower would turn into a hot tub.

Walking up to the glass cubical he stripped himself of his bed wear. Looking into the mirror absent-minded before stepping into the shower.

Standing inside of the shower he turned the knobs awaiting the hot streaks of water to flow down to him. But when they did, they drew a slight gasp of surprise from his lips. Closing his eyes as he felt the water seeping through his sickness, dripping into his sleep and drawing out the warmth he had been feeling inside.

He turned around, letting the water dance down his back. yawning lightly as he opened his eyes. The ceiling was white. Even upon knowing that he enjoyed the view. Simple white and black, somehow reminding him of his dream again. But he shook it of as just as simple as it had come.

Closing his eyes once more to fully enjoy the feeling of hot water seeping through his raven black hair. Stretching his arms he groaned lightly. His muscles still half asleep.

He moved to turn around, opening his eyes he noticed the room filling up with steam. The white clouds filling the air and staining the glass. He held his head to the side as he moved his finger over the glass. Drawing a small circle and pulling a stripe down through it. Crossing another stripe through that one.

Somewhere in-between each movement he had lost the feeling in his hand. No longer his own he started to move it in the shape of letters…words.

Watching his hand with dulled fascination he noticed the words spelling out something to him. And like rehearsing lines, he started to read them out loud.

"I….am….sorry."

And somehow he just wanted to cry. He didn't mind you. He just turned off the water and stepped out of the cubicle, stepping into the humid air of the bathroom.

Changing into the clean pair of clothes he had set out for himself he glanced at himself in the mirror again. He looked horrible. Though the dry streaks of tears had been washed away mostly it left behind dark blue layers underneath his eyes. His eyes had turned a slight color red from the blue they were before. He scowled at his own image as he turned to the door of his bedroom.

Yet…upon entering, he found it was dark, all black…

Danny looked around himself. A well known feeling of nervousness was creeping up his spine. Making all the hairs stand up in it's wake.

He looked around the darkness, in search of any source of light, anything would do, anything at all.

A breeze passed him, brushing his black locks to fall across his face, not like the breeze in his room, not gentle and soothing, no this was rough, like someone had tried to slap him but missed.

He breathed in. "Who…who's there?"

No answer came, making him feel even more nervous. Or was that fear? He didn't know.

He stepped forward, or so he hoped. It was strange, the feelings that he had taken for granted before were all so different now. Like he was blindfolded and forced to walk. But the feeling in his legs and arms had numbed, like he didn't even have them any more.

Like everything was a…dream?

But, if this was a dream, then how was everything so clear, how come he knew what he was doing, in dreams you shouldn't be able to have this much control, right?

He looked around himself again, hoping that, that would do something. Though if he could, he would probably hit himself if he believed it would do anything.

Then he heard something and his heart jumped.

"Danny…?"

He looked around, a hopeful smile spread across his face. "Hello!?"

Silence greeted the young Fenton. And he clenched his fists. It couldn't be gone, he had heard it right, someone calling his name? Okay it had been just a whisper but he had heard it.

Danny bit his lip as he called out again. "Hello!"

He was hating this, he hated knowing there was someone there, someone he couldn't see. You would imagine the knowledge that he wasn't alone would only calm him but that was certainly not the case. But then again what ells would you expect from a part ghost? He was used to being hunted by ghosts.

"Danny?"

The voice again. Again his heart jumped. He wanted to know who it was, who was calling out to him…

He growled getting tired of whatever game the voice was playing with him. Was it supposed to aggravate him, it had succeeded.

The darkness had made a fear grow within him, with it came the need for company and when this was answered came relief. But when he felt like he was being used; like when Vlad was messing with his head or any other ghost for that matter he would only get angry.

"Whoever you are, show your face!"

He was never planning on waiting for the answer as he clenched his fists again and shouted: "I'm going Ghost!"

He awaited the feeling of power that would soon glide around his form, the feeling of lightness cooling his mind. But nothing happened.

Danny his eyes widened. "Wha…" He looked at his hands, but he still couldn't see them, still darkness everywhere, still black. "What?" He said softly as he felt his body lose all form of strength in it and fall to it's knees.

"I-I can't…"

He looked down, laying his hands out before him so he was leaning on all fours.

"Why…?"

Tears dripped from his eyes.

Another breeze passed him, making him shudder to the bone.

"You're crying allot lately Danny." The unknown voice from before said. Danny was silent. The blackness started to creep so close he swore he could feel it inside of him. Crawling under his skin, making more tears drop.

"You know I waited for you today…" The voice spoke again. Ironic really, but Danny felt like being silent now.

"And though you haven't seen me, I have seen you."

A violent shudder went down his spine, making Danny sit up straight. Pulling his hands up to his face, feeling them touch his face while not feeling them rise up from the ground.

Softly brushing the tears away. Then his eyes widened. He could feel his hands, they were at his back! But then, who's hands were touching his face?

He pulled away from the unknown hands. Landing on his back. gasping loudly as his arms were forced to twist painfully. He tried to sit up but found this task impossible.

After three more seconds of struggling the hands were at his face again, again brushing the tears away. He closed his eyes forcefully, hoping that when he would open them again that all would be a bad dream.

Again the voice came to his ear, far more gentle then before. Trying to calm him perhaps? Again the hand slid along his cheek, touching him tenderly. "Shh, you shouldn't panic this easily Danny, I thought you were braver then that."

"Why can't I see you?" He questioned suddenly, finding this sudden need to run away strengthening more with each heartbeat.

"Because you don't really want to."


	6. Blind touches

Deaths touch

Chapter 6

Omg, it's been so long! I've rewritten this chapter like 6 times or something. I'm sorry it's been so long, hope to still get some reaction out of you guys though.

Here ya go! And remember…he's not mine!

….

Danny swallowed. "W-what do you mean?" A soft chuckle vibrated through the air, hot breath on his skin. He bit his lip, he didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it.

"Where is he Danny?" The voice said. The voice sounded familiar yet unfamiliar. Like it was someone he had known. A long time ago, maybe someone whom he had forgotten. Yet his thoughts were to jumbled up to actually think up anything rational.

"My dad?" He questioned, the only other man in the house. Was he looking for his dad? Vlad!? No, never, he would know!

"No." The voice said sharply. Danny strained his eyes, trying his hardest to focus on something or someone. "Who do you mean?" Silence, his heartbeat in his throat.

The hands were back at his face again. "You shouldn't play with me Danny, I'm not played, I play." A forehead was pressed against his own and he could feel hot breath dancing over his face. The hands slid down to his shoulders. Sharp fingernails digging into his skin. He hissed and the figure chuckled. "So easily pained…now, why don't you tell me where he is?" He hissed louder when he felt the nails draw blood.

"I don't know who you are talking about, honestly!" He shouted, the nails seemed to seep liquid pain through his veins. Pain scratching at the inside.

The nails withdrew and he felt wet fingertips ghost along his lips. "Don't lie Danny…" The figure moved closer. "Last chance." He tried to pull away from the figure, the closeness unnerving him even more then the pain in his arms.

"Let him go!" Another voice, again so familiar, again so far from his mind. Still black to his vision. Another hiss, this time not his own. The figure pulled away. "I'm glad you showed. Even if it took some persuading." At that he felt the hand at his chin again. A cool yet strong gust of wind and the hand snapped back.

"Do not touch him!" The voice sounded strong, certain, strong, like he knew what to do to make it all okay again. "If you want to battle you should at least have the guts to face me! The boy has nothing to do with this." Another chuckle danced through the air.

"That's what you think love, but trust me, he is very much a pawn in this. Maybe even more so then you and me. He's seen more then he should." Another gust of wind, stronger this time. "Leave!" Danny actually shivered this time.

"Fine, I'll be sure to come visit again though, and you know I wont leave you alone till I have gotten what is rightfully mine." A strange sounding giggle came to Danny his ears before he heard a distant 'bye' and another gust of wind.

For a long time there was silence. a staring contest with a blind boy and an invisible figure. "Who are you?" Danny was the first to break the silence. His hands still tied behind his back his eyes still blind. Footsteps came to his ears. The figure leaned down before him. Fingers touching his face. His breath hitched in his throat. "W-what?" He asked, nervous like he had been before. He thought he had been trying to help him? Why was he so close? Why was he still tied up?

"I'm sorry Danny." His eyes opened wide. "What?" He shook his head side to side. "I want to see you!" The figure sighed. "I can-" "I don't care! Untie me now!" The silence he received he took as surprise. The figure leaned in closer hands moving behind his back to untie his hands, head resting on his neck. "You could have just turned me around you know!" He snapped, sick and tired of all the blackness, secrets, he was sick and tired of it.

The moments his hands were free he moved them up to his face to pull away whatever was forcing him to blindness. A hand placed itself upon his own, the touch was gentle yet strong. "Please." The voice started, then hesitated. "What?" He asked, impatiens growing through the figure his secrecy. "When you do that…everything will go back to normal." Danny blinked. "Good." And he moved to his face again, and again his wrist was gripped.

"Please!" The voice suddenly sounded so very desperate. "Just let me have you, everyone can always have you, just let me have you, just for a second." Danny raised a brow. What was he talking about, why did he sound so very desperate.

The figure moved close again, his hand at his face, wiping away the wet smears on his lips. Nose to nose, though he missed something. Where was his breath? The hot breath from the figure from before. Where was it now? And his body, it was cold too.

He shivered involuntarily at the cold aura the other figure was radiating. "Are you okay?" It was only when the figure said it that Danny realized how close they were. He was leaning against the wall, still on his knees. The figure his hands on the ground and his nose to his. He bit his lip as he felt the figure his head moved down his face to his neck nipping at the delicate skin he found. "N-No…I mean yes I-" His thoughts trailed off. He couldn't seem to think straight anymore. The figure chuckled and Danny brought his hands up to his shoulders pushing him back lightly. "Why can't I see you?" He asked suddenly, though a lot softer this time.

The figure seemed surprised, at least that was what he could conclude from his movement. "Because…I'm afraid you might not let me do this if you could." And it was the truth, and he didn't know how he knew but he did.

The figure leaning in again nose to nose. And lips pressed to his softly. So soft and light, like they weren't there at all.

…

I liked this chapter, though it wasn't worth waiting for so long. I'll try updating it sooner next time. Again I'm very sorry.


	7. Waking up for the first time

Deaths touch

Chpt 7

I do not own DP. Otherwise it would be a yaoi. )

"I don't understand." He said, his muscles stiffening as the other figure pulled away from him. He could feel his lips form into a smile. However, his voice sounded more then sad. "I know."

"Why wont you explain it to me?" He said as he felt the figure his hand brushed through his hair. "Because you wouldn't believe me." And that moment he pulled away whatever had been blocking his sight. Leaving him in his room, in his pajamas, the small wounds on his arm still bleeding, his lips still tingling from the lost contact. His whole body cold.

He narrowed his eyes, angry and sad at the same time. His room was empty, the pleasant sunlight still falling in through the window. The energy in the room was cold and confusing like he felt inside but he also knew that he had no time to linger on it.

Reaching underneath his mattress he grabbed the first aid kit he always kept close at hand. Bandaging up his arm was all he could do now. Whoever the figures had been he couldn't talk to either of them now and he had nothing else to do. But he was angry, very angry. So angry even that he was cursing quietly to himself as he was bandaging up his arm.

After a few moments his arm was neatly bandaged and he was just sitting on the edge of his bed looking down at his hands. Thoughts running through his head. He hadn't even noticed that most of the pain, in his head and body, had stilled.

He wasn't angry anymore, which left only the sadness to deal with. Remembering both the dream and it's similarities to what happened not more then a few minutes ago he set his strategic mind to work. It was all he could do to keep himself from going completely insane.

Walking over to his desk he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He started writing down the dream which was still etched into his brain. Every small detail that could help him figure out what exactly had happened today.

The blackness being the first thing he noted, it seemed that the only time he could 'see' these figures was when he was blind. The only times he could touch these figure, was when he was captivated by them.

This thought made him even angrier. Because he knew he was as helpless as ever when it came to that. He couldn't turn ghost, he couldn't fight them off as they had proven to him not to long before. He was bound, both by the darkness they pulled him into and their doings.

He was more then certain they were ghosts. What they wanted with him was as always a mystery. But he had to have faith. He needed to believe that he could defeat these creatures. For if he lost hope in that. Then the battle would be lost before it began.

He thought about what happened at school. He had fainted because he was sick. Or at least that's what everyone seemed so certain of. But the feeling was familiar. It was very much like turning ghost. It was enlightening. And turning back was the feeling of falling down. However the feeling prier to the headache wasn't enlightening in fact he had no warning whatsoever. That was the scary part. Like he was only to fall into deep nothing.

At this thought he halted. Nothing? Blackness!

He made another note on the paper. Maybe the headache wasn't the result, but the warning before hand? Much like his breath turning blue, perhaps this was also to warn him of these ghosts?

However this still didn't explain the dream, the hallucinations. The fainting.

Before going on he decided it would be best to call Sam and Tucker. They could probably help him think this through some more.

Ah yes the next chapter at last. After reading this fic over again I decided it might be best to rewrite it like I did my other fics. But before doing that I decided it best to update first.

R/R please?


	8. Questions and Anwsers

Hi everyone, this fic has been on hiatus for a good year now so… I guess I'm trying to get back into the roll of things. It's difficult to get back in contact with the plot-bunny that first spawned this here fic. All your reviews are much appreciated.

-/-

Sam and Tucker didn't need much of an explanation before coming over, which was good since he didn't have much of an explanation to give. He greeted them at the door, still wearing his pyjamas, they didn't mind though.

Sam gave him a look as she walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Tucker didn't look much different. "Yeah man, we were worried when we hadn't heard from you in two days." Sam bit her lip, towering over him with her four inch heels. "I'm so sorry for calling your mum, I just wanted to tell her what happened-" He gestured them in, offering them a tired smile. "It's alright you guys; this actually isn't a house call…" They looked at him and nodded. "We thought as much." Sam added as she looked around making sure nobody was around.

Once up in his room he offered them both chairs before Sam nearly threw him back in his bed. Once they were sitting down Sam took her tablet from her book bag, earning her a romantic sigh from Tucker. "Tucker, stop making kissy faces at my tablet." Tucker sighed. "But she is so beautiful!" She rolled her eyes before bringing up the ghost catalogue she had made.

"Okay, so what did the ghost look like?" She said looking up at him. This was where the awkward part started. "I… don't know." Sam blinked. "Did you fight him blindfolded or what?" He sighed as he touched his head, the shadow of a headache surfacing. "I don't know. I saw him once, but I don't know." Tucker looked at him over his glasses. "Kay…weird." Sam looked a bit lost. "So you saw him, but…you didn't?"

"When he appeared the headache had gotten so bad I couldn't think straight, so when I went ghost…I don't know what happened. I must have blacked out or something." Sam put her tablet down, leaning forward in her chair. "Danny…are you sure, it wasn't just a dream?" He shook his head. "I saw myself fight him, I-" His friends shared a look that was starting to look a lot like the school counsellor had given him once before. "What!" He snapped.

"What do you mean when you say, you 'saw' yourself fight him?" He sighed. "I saw myself in ghost form fighting the ghost." "Like you were two people?" Tucker asked. He nodded.

"Right…" He sighed at the look Sam was giving him. "You know what, if you guys don't believe me-" Sam shook her head and held up her hand. "Danny, you know we believe you, I mean we should be used to strange stories by now. It's just, a little stranger than we thought." He touched his lips. "Tell me about it." He thought to himself.

Sam had started typing up what he said. "So, you fought this ghost, or watched yourself fight him, anything else we should know?" He nodded. "First I had this dream-" Tucker sat upright and sighed. "Come on Danny, seriously?" Sam elbowed him in his side. "Don't mind him Danny, go on." He pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache coming up full force now. "I… don't know, it was all dark and there was this light and I wasn't allowed to reach it… he-he stopped me." Sam leaned in some more. "Who stopped you Danny?" The headache was thumping now, like music breaking through the barrier of his mind. "I don't know, but he was here again last night, he helped me when I couldn't go ghost." Sam leaned in some more. "You can't go ghost?" He shook his head. "I haven't tried since last night, when that ghost appeared again. He asked about…someone, the same person from my dream, the one who helped me. He said I was part of something, something big." He looked at his friends. Sam typed along with everything he said but Tucker had sunk back into his seat, looking at him with a blank expression. "I think the headaches might have something to do with it, like my ghost sense only…more painful."

He grabbed the note he had written the night before. "Here, these were some things that stood out." He handed it to Sam who took it from him and typed it over. "It always starts with darkness, then I'm bound and I can't turn ghost."

He closed his eyes, feeling the pressure on his temples thumping loudly. "Damn this headache." Sam walked up and touched his shoulder, pressing him back so he could lie down.

"It's alright Danny, you get some rest, and we'll look into it. If something like this happens again don't hesitate to call me." He offered them both a smile. "Thanks you guys, I knew you would understand." Sam touched his shoulder as she flung her bag over her shoulder. "You just get some rest alright?" He nodded as she walked out the door. Tucker gave him a look before sighing deeply. "Hey man I'll send you your homework alright?" He followed Sam before he could think of anything to say. And Danny was left in an empty bedroom.

He must have laid there for a good minute, waiting for the headache to go down when suddenly the window swung open. He jerked up which gained him another dizzy spell, groaning as he held his face in his hands when he heard something.

"What the hell was he on about?" "I don't know, maybe he's sicker than we thought." "Do you think it's really a ghost?" "I don't know, he was pretty out of it, maybe its just fever induced hallucinations." "Yeah, you're probably right."

He listened to his friends walk away. The sounds of the outside world broke through his quiet room, birds, traffic, people chattering but he didn't hear anything, just the disbelief in his friends their voices replaying over and over.

How could they not believe him? He would never make up something like this! Granted it was a bit difficult to understand but why would he lie about something like this!

He groaned as he sat up and walked towards the window, closing it quickly. And just as he turned to walk back to his bed his vision blurred over. "Fuck…" he whispered as he rubbed his eyes, stumbling over to his bed he quickly sat on the edge as his vision swam before his eyes. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…" He whispered to himself, feeling panic contract his chest and making his heart race in his chest. His breathing became laboured and he was on the verge of a panic attack when suddenly two hands grabbed his shoulders from behind.

He gasped in shock as he was pulled back against someone, a cold someone. "Calm down Danny, it'll pass." He tried to speak but no words came out as his body began to shake his vision blurring more and more before finally turning to black. "I'm blind!" He shouted, his heart racing as his breathing became uneven, he felt like running, like screaming for help, he needed a doctor, he needed a hospital, he needed- But those arms just held him back, forcing him to press back against the chest behind him.

"Danny, just breathe, just breathe." He tried to breathe but he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, why was he so cold, why was he blind, what the hell was going on here!

"Danny this is just like in your dream, it's just for a little while, and than you'll wake up." After a while of just trying to breathe he became aware of other things. The figure behind him was cold but he recognised that cold and he recognised that voice. "I-it's you…you from before." The arms that had wrapped itself around his waist stiffened. "Yes." The response was spoken against his shoulder but no cool breath accompanied it. "You're a ghost aren't you?" A soft chuckle… "Something like that." He breathed in deeply, trying to get the shaking under control. "Did you open my window?" "Yes, they didn't believe you, I thought you should know." He swallowed nervously; thankfully for every question he could get answered. "Last night…you said you wouldn't explain it to me, because I wouldn't believe you." Another chuckle… "Please, I just want to know what is going on, what is wrong with me."

The figure released him and on instinct he turned to look at him, realising he was still blind the moment he did. So he felt his way onto the bed, kneeling on the mattress, staring at where he imagined the figure would be.

"What do you want to know?" He frowned. "Isn't it obvious! Everything, I mean, what the fuck is going on? First I faint, than I get this out of body experience and now I go blind randomly, 'any' explanation would be welcome!" He started when a cold hand cupped his face, touching him so lightly. He blushed brightly as he attempted to slap the hand away, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"You're not asking the right questions." "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" The cold hands grabbed his hands. "Think Danny, what did this all start with?" He shook his head which still hurt from before. "I fainted in class-" The hands squeezed his. "Then what?" He thought back. "Than I was attacked and I turned ghost, but it was like I was watching myself from afar." "Yes!" The excitement in his voice was strange but made his heart race.

"Something happened when you fainted; it was as if something had loosened within you, something that had been holding something captive…that was holding…me. It was holding me captive." He didn't say anything, just looked into the blackness and felt those cold hands on his. "When you went ghost I was supposed to come out but because the bonds were loosened I could move freely. I only came out because you couldn't do it on your own but this was the first time I was able to do it without you." He tried to make sense of the words he heard, tried desperately. "You mean-" "Yes, I'm you're ghost form. That's why you couldn't go ghost, because I'm loose. I'm still attached to you, but the bonds are loosening more and more each minute that goes by." One of the cold hands moved up to touch his face again. "I don't… I don't understand." His head hurt, he still couldn't see, he felt like panicking again.

"I'm only just starting to figure it out for myself." The voice chuckled. "We've been one for so long I wasn't sure what was happening. It feels odd and unnatural now but…" He could feel the cold aura against his skin as he leaned in. The hand at his face moved to the back of his neck, holding him in place. But he couldn't move, not even if he wanted to. He swallowed nervously as he felt the cold aura growing denser and denser. "S-so w-what made this happen?" He peeped, grasping at straws. The cold aura stopped.

"I don't know." He tried to will his eyes to start working again. "Does that other ghost have anything to do with it?" The figure was quiet for a moment before moving back some. "It was after me. It came to collect me." He could feel the fingers at the back of his neck, massaging the skin there. "Separated from you I'm just a ghost, free to be collected by others." "And…why does my head hurt all the time…why can't I see."

"I think it has to do with the bonds loosening between us. I am still attached to you now but the bonds are stretching thin. I don't know why it hurts so much, I'm sorry." He nodded as he tried to make some sense of it all, his chest felt heavy and he felt like crying. "A-and my eyes?" He could feel the figure tense. "Before, it was the ghost that blinded you, he used some sort of energy; I don't know if it's the same as plasma, maybe that is still affecting you."

Danny shook his head trying to shake off the cold the figure left on him. "No, there is something you aren't telling me. You…that ghost, you knew him; he was…looking for you." The hand went to his shoulder, squeezing lightly. He breathed in deeply, his eyes stinging with tears he hadn't cried yet.

There was a long silence wherein he tried his best to keep the tears from falling. The figure didn't speak, just lightly massaged his shoulder while holding onto his hands. "Please…" he tried again "I just want to know what is going on." The figure heaved a sigh. "He calls himself Death." He tensed all of a sudden. "I don't remember much from before…" "Before?" "Before you found me and we… merged." The hand on his shoulder had started to play with his hair. "I used to be a ghost, much like the ones we have been fighting. I don't know exactly but I think Death was chasing me, I don't know why or what he was planning once he'd caught me." He felt the cold fingers curling in his hair, calming him some with their gentle ministrations. But he wasn't done asking questions. "So when he was here…why didn't he take you?" A chuckle close to his ear made a shudder run through him. "We're still attached, like a child to his mother." The analogy made him feel even weirder; more so even when the cold figure leaned in and he could feel lips at his ear. "Because we are still attached your life force keeps me alive. Whatever he is chasing me for; he won't take me while we're still attached." "Alive…?" He asked, noticing he was whispering. "Well, not like you are, but I'm not like those other ghosts, who have forgotten what it is to be alive." The cold lips at his ear made him hiss suddenly as he raised his hands to lean on the cold figure his chest, which felt strangely solid under his hands. "Why…are you doing this?" He could feel those lips form a smile while the hand on his neck still played with his hair. "Mostly because you are letting me… but also because I have wanted to for so long." The lips moved down to his neck, nipping at the skin it found there, making another shudder run through him. "I can't explain the feeling of being merged together, it's so intimate… I feel like I was meant to protect you." He was whispering in his neck now and the strange feeling made a calm wash over him. He didn't even question it; it felt so natural, like this was all they had ever done. The lips travelled back up his jaw, leaving a trail of light kisses. When he opened his eyes he found he could distinguish dark and light contrasts again. "W-what do I call you?" He breathed as his eyes drooped close again. "What do you usually call me- I mean, us, when we turn ghost?" The cold hand at his neck had moved to touch the shell of his ear. "Danny Phantom…?" Another chuckle at his neck… "How about just Phantom?" He nodded as he tried his eyes again. He could almost distinguish shapes again, noticing the dark figure that leaned over him.

Phantom held his face in his hands, making him lean into the touch. It felt pleasant against his warm skin. He heard a humming as he leaned into him some more. "Are you done asking questions now?" He shook his head sluggishly, feeling so comfortable in Phantom his cool touch he could hardly think straight. "Your eyesight is coming back. Good." His whispered words, together with his soft touches made him yawn.

He was pulled against that solid chest again and found himself lying down. Covers were drawn over his chest while cool hands brushed the locks from his face. He blinked frantically, trying to see Phantom or anything really.

"W-what are we going to do now?" He asked while suppressing a yawn, almost able to distinguish the black silhouette that hovered over him. "I don't know, you're still not feeling well, and I'm not sure you will until our bond breaks or… something happens." He barely caught the discomfort in his voice. "Normally we would go out and chase the ghost but Death will come to us. We might have to fight him again." He bit his lip as he considered what happened last time they met. "We'll figure something out Danny, don't you worry."

Hearing those words made him feel better while cold fingers still touching his face, touching his cheeks and his lips. "I'll let you sleep now." He moaned as he reached out to him trying to hold onto him. "I haven't seen you yet." A deep chuckle made goose pimples spread across his skin. "Just rest now, it's not important." Just as he felt himself dozing off he could feel Phantom lean in and press his lips against his own before the cold aura disappeared completely.

-/-

Wow, this took me a while. I had a hard time getting back into the flow of things but I still like where I went with it. I really hope I captured the essence with which I started writing it.


End file.
